


Taste My Cherry

by Ereri_fanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Complete, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Pastel Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pastel goth Levi, Possessive Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Punk Eren Yeager, Rimming, Smoking, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_fanatic/pseuds/Ereri_fanatic
Summary: Where Eren watches Levi licking and sucking on a cherry flavored lollipop and gradually gets frustrated with himself because he shouldn't be this jealous over a damn lollipop.





	1. Cherry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Marina and the Diamonds was a big factor in the making of this ;) Could also be because I still have a bag full of candy from Halloween that's filled with nothing but Dum Dum's and other such lollipops. But who knows?
> 
> ~Enjoy

Everyone knew about the princess of Shinganshina High.

Whenever you heard the familiar sound of high heels clicking down the hallway, you immediately knew who they belonged too right off the bat. Whether it was because of the boys suddenly dropping their pants to the floor or the subtle whines from sexually frustrated teens, you always knew _exactly_ who it was.

He was an unforgettable wet dream walking on two feet.

He wore frilly pastel skirts and torn fishnet stockings with crop tops and chokers. He didn't abide by anyone's rules and regulations. He wore whatever the fuck he wanted because he could.

He was the princess.

The one who constantly sat on his throne of crowned royalty and drank in every ounce of attention thrown at his way like he was an innocent victim at his own crime. He _loved_ being the center of attention. Loved how just about everyone in the fucking school wanted a taste of his sweet, syrupy skin.

Eren knew this. Knew just how much the school's princess had already taken full control of his body on a very  _very_  personal level. It was inevitable. I mean, who could blame him?

Levi knew how to please.

It was a constant struggle watching him purposefully flounce those sharp hips from side to side during passing periods. Watching those milky white legs clothed in thigh high socks and perfectly unmarred skin walk down those halls without so much as a detention for breaking the school's dress code. Clinging onto the sight of his sweetheart shaped lips painted in the color of raw motel sex as if his life depended on it.

The bare sight of him made him want to commit _treason._ Made him want to vandalize that pale skin of his in purple watercolor galaxies and angry red lashes. Made him want to leave imprints of deep crescent moons and bloody puncture wounds on his body. And most of all, Levi made him want to _punish_  him with a long leisurely fuck.

It was only fair.

Eren sighed and blew out smoke from his nose, letting the toxin of his cigarette swirl and pile high above him before setting his eyes on a van just a few feet away from him. It didn't take him long enough to realize that the body leaning against the hood of the stupidly bright orange vehicle was Levi.

_Well, speaking of the devil._

Eren smirked and turned his body just slightly so that he could watch that ethereal piece of royalty work those luscious red lips around the lollipop sliding in and out of his mouth.

 _Fuck_.

He continued to look on, keeping his eyes trained on Levi's lithe body propped against the hood of what he assumed was his best friend's van and admired the way his back curved against the form of the van.  _Damn_.

Eren stayed leaning against his motorcycle and ran his eyes down Levi's body as he took in the princess's wardrobe for the day, licking his pierced lips in an unsatisfied hunger for something _filthy_ sweet. Levi was not in his usual pretty in pink pastel glamour today.

Fuck _no_.

Starting with his feet, Eren quickly found himself preferring the way the black military boots looked on him over the usual high fashioned high heels he usually wore everyday. In a way, it made him look both enticing and intimidating at the same time, if that was possible. Especially since he opted out of wearing his cute sheer thigh highs for blood red fishnet stockings instead.  

Running his ravenous eyes up Levi's creamy vanilla legs, Eren dragged his tongue over his canines and found himself imagining the thought of biting into his soft flesh and hearing the whimpers that would soon follow from an unhinged jaw. The moans that would tumble through Levi's lips like a mantra of breathless whispers.

 _More,_ fu _uck_. _Eren...nngh-ah_

He let his gaze go higher, following the curve of Levi's ass peeking out from under his black high wasted shorts and took a slow drag from his cigarette. Levi was like a blacked out Harley Quinn. His monster.

_Daddy's little princess._

Eren grinned.

Greedily taking in the rest of him, Eren found himself loving the way the raven's defined chest filled the black laced crop top reading the words 'Fuck off' in a basic white font that went well with the baggy leather jacket around his shoulders.

When he caught sight of the black leather collar wrapped all tight and snug around Levi's neck and eyed the cute little red bow tacked to the front, he immediately felt his cock twitch in the most mind numbing way. There was just something about Levi wearing collars that made him want to fucking slap a leash on him and call him his cute little kitten. And that thought thrilled him more than he was willing to admit. It made Eren want to bend that fucking perky ass over his motorcycle and take him for all that he was. Listen to his shaky moans get abruptly cut off after every languid thrust while pressing his face into his small leather seat. 

_Right there Eren...baby fuck me - yes!_

Blowing smoke out of his mouth, he watched as Levi pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and groaned when Levi's tongue darted out to wrap around the glistening ball of candy and slowly sucked it back into his mouth. 

_That fucking lollipop._

His eyes continued to stay glued on Levi. Intensely staring at how his lips puckered out in a small pout before pulling that candy straight out of his mouth and licking his cherry stained lips. _Fucking blow me already._ He groaned.

Despite his growing hard on, Eren kept his gaze on Levi's pretty mouth. Never wanting to miss one second so that he could burn this visual into his mind and use it later for when he got back home from school. So when Levi dug his perfectly white teeth into the corner of his lower lip and leaned back, Eren's heart spiked. _Why'd he stop?_

Eren raised his eyebrow and flicked his eyes up to the princess's slightly flushed face.

Levi was watching him.

The princess brought the lollipop to his lips and dragged his tongue up and around the top just before his mouth enclosed around it and _sucked_. His eyes never straying from Eren's as his lashes fluttered to small slits and ran his unoccupied hand through his hair. 

 _Jesus christ._ He was going to make him blow a load in the school parking lot if he kept at it.

Eren took another hefty intake of his cigarette and flared the smoke out through his nostrils, his eyes fixated on that fucking lollipop.

His mind was hungry and fast to imagine what that not so innocent mouth would feel like around his cock- sucking him like the next to best goddamn lollipop the princess had ever had in his entire existence. Would he be wrapped in warmth or would he be embraced with a chilling wet cavern? He'd have to find out.

Eren took notice of Levi digging his other hand into the front belt loop of his shorts and couldn't pry his eyes away as Levi tugged to reveal more of those dark red lace panties that he shamelessly hid underneath his clothing. _What a naughty princess_. Eren mused as he stomped his bud out into the ground and beckoned him over with his index finger.

_That's right, get that pretty ass over here._

Levi grinned and continued to suck on his fucking lollipop as he pushed off the van and stalked forward, his hips swaying with each passing step. Eren swallowed and blocked out the mental image of looking up to find a sweaty and naked Levi rolling his hips and dropping his head back in a silent moan as he rode his dick and licked his dry lips.

_Restrain yourself, Jaeger._

Levi lowered his lashes and looked on with playful eyes as he pulled the lollipop through his red sickly sweet lips to produce the loud and sexually frustrating POP sound of it leaving his mouth. 

"Wanna a taste of my lollipop, Jaeger?" He teased, popping his hip out and placing his hand on it before stuffing the candy back into his mouth and dragging his tongue along the bottom to the top. "It's very sweet."

From such a close distance, Eren could tell Levi was wearing a decent amount of eye makeup. The distinguished eyeliner really made his beautiful silver cat like eyes stand out against his porcelain skin. And that his belly button was pierced.

It only made him want to drain him dry even more.

"I don't know..." Eren drawled as he pushed off his motorcycle to walk up to Levi. "Depends on the flavor, princess."

Levi stared up into Eren's ocean eyes and slowly pulled the lollipop back out of his mouth. " _Cherry_." He whispered before casually licking his lips and making sure that Eren's eyes were following his tongue as it retreated back into his mouth. "It's my favorite." He purred.

Eren's lips pulled into a smirk. "I don't think I've tried that one before."

_Bullshit, yes you have._

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He questioned, his voice lowering an octave as he tapped his lollipop against his lips. "What a shame."

Eren grinned and watched him swallow the candy whole again, flicking his eyes back to Levi's dilated ones as he spoke. "Got another one with you?"

Levi plucked the lollipop from his mouth and smirked. "I do, but it's a little bit _bigger_ than this one."

Eren hummed. "I wonder how sweet it'll taste once it's in my mouth..."

Levi bit his lip. "Then what are you waiting for?" He questioned, his eyes falling short to Eren's lips as he spoke. "Taste my cherry, Jaeger."


	2. Cherry Flavored Saliva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Levi continues to be a princess and teases bad boy Eren.
> 
> Or is it the other way around? Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted me to continue it, so here you go :) There will be one more after this and that will be it ;))

"So, Eren" 

The brunet paused in taking a drag from his cigarette and glanced over to Jean sitting in the driver seat of his old pick up. Although Jean was an asshole and was often seen in fist fights with him, he was like a brother to him- been with him through thick and thin.

Eren raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He rolled his amber eyes. "What do you mean 'what?' I saw you over there with the princess. I want to know what happened."

Eren shrugged and pressed the bud of his cig against his lips, sucking a lung full of the deadly toxin into his mouth. "Not much happened. We just talked."

Jean huffed and leaned forward, his arms dangling off his knees as he stared at Eren's impassive expression with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "That's all?" He questioned. "You just talked?"

Eren exhaled and blew a cloud of smoke into Jean's face. "Yeah, now fuck off, horseface. It's none of your goddamn business."

Jean looked a little taken back by the sudden change in Eren's tone and took the time to study his face before a small grin tugged at his lips. "He refused you."

Eren rolled his eyes. "No, he didn't _refuse_ me, you dip shit. His fucking friend interrupted us and told him that they had to hurry up and leave so that they could get ready to go to some club or something."

Jean hummed. "Did they happen to say the name of the club?"

Eren shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation." He grinned. "I was _distracted_."

Jean chuckled softly. "Of course you were. It's kind of hard not to be when you're in the presence of Levi." He said around a smirk before his eyes traveled behind Eren. "Well, if you feel like letting loose tonight, me and Mikasa and the rest of the gang were planning on going to Suicide Wings and getting wasted if you wanted to come." He suggested before turning his eyes back to the brunette.

Eren dropped his cig on the ground and stomped the flame out before he looked up to Jean. "I don't know...the last time I went to that club with you guys, I ended up in a bed with two other dudes and woke up with a sore ass." He muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Jean snorted. "That was your own damn fault for taking so many Jaeger shots, fucktard."

Eren grinned. "What can I say? Jaeger runs in my blood."

Jean shook his head. "You're so fucking full of it, you know that?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Says the one who looks like a fucking horse."

"Hey, don't insult my man, Eren. I actually enjoy riding my stallion." 

Eren groaned. "TMI, Mikasa."

She laughed and walked over to Jean. "Quit being a pussy, Eren. I was only joking."

Jean snorted and welcomed Mikasa to sit between his legs, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "No she's not. We actually went on a nice leisure stroll last night, didn't we, baby?"

Mikasa grinned and closed her fingers in Jean's as she leaned her back into his chest and inclined her neck to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I believe we did...did you wanna go for another one tonight? We could try another position if yo-"

Eren scrunched his nose up. "I'm leaving before I fucking puke."

Jean laughed. "There's going to be plenty of fucking later," Mikasa laughed at Eren's brief disgusted face. "-but you still haven't answered my question."

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? You didn't ask me shit."

Jean rolled his eyes. "Yes I did, ass face." He said as he arched his waxed eyebrow. "I asked you if you wanted to come to Suicide Wings with us."

  
Eren stared at Jean with narrowed eyes. "I thought I told you that I didn't know if I wanted to go or not."  
  
Jean shrugged and was about to say something in return before Mikasa chimed in with a deadly smirk. "I heard that Levi was going to be there with a couple of his friends."

Eren raised a brow. "Oh? And you think that that is going to persuade me to join you dipshits?"

"Yes."

He met her mischievous eyes for a brief second before grinning widely. "Alright, fine. I'll go."

* * *

 

_Levi_

 

" _Is that the outfit_?" Hanji squealed as she jumped off his bed and ran up to him, oogling his attire. "Twirl that pretty ass for me!"

[[ × ]](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=21585552&.svc=copypaste-and&id=211324825)

Levi grinned and did as she asked, knowing full well that she was going to love it anyway. She was the one who encouraged him to buy it in the first place, even if he wasn't too keen on wearing it to Suicide Wings of all places - a place known for bathroom sex and drugs, no matter the age or sexual orientation. 

When he was done giving Hanji her fair share of a view, he gave his best friend a questioning glare. "So? How do I look?"

She nodded vigorously and clasped her hands together. "Well, you'll definitely be getting laid tonight!"

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't I tell you that I wasn't going to be giving my-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know." She said as she smiled. "Not until you _knew_ for sure."

"That's my girl." He praised as he glanced at the time. 9:42 P.M. "You ready to go?"

She beamed. "You ain't gotta say it twice!"

•xX×Xx•

 

By the time Levi and Hanji arrived at the club, Erwin was already there waiting for them. Levi was ecstatic to know that the broody blonde booked them a booth beforehand so that when they started dancing they could have a place to rest before heading back out to the dancefloor to break a sweat. Especially when they started drinking.

Which is exactly what Levi was craving.

When Erwin finally caught sight of them walking over, he nearly choked on his drink. His eyes did a double take as they roamed over Levi's choice of attire, his cheeks mindlessly flushing. Levi smirked. 

" _Holy shit, Levi._ Did you drop the whole princess look and go for the devil's mistress look instead?"

Hanji smiled and ran over to her boyfriend. "I know right?! Doesn't he look good?"

Erwin shook his head as he continued to check Levi out. "No, he doesn't look _good,_ " He emphasized as he wiped his mouth. "He looks like sex walking on two legs."

Hanji laughed. "Well, you can thank me for that!"

Erwin cocked his head. "Why would I thank you?"

Levi grinned and ruffled Hanji's hair as he gave Erwin a playful look. "Because your crazy bitchy girlfriend is the one who picked it out for me, and don't worry, furry brows. You have a treat too."

Erwin cocked his head and looked at Hanji. "A treat? What on earth is he talking about?"

She smirked and leaned in towards his ear to whisper to him. It didn't take long for his face to flush red and for his eyes to widen. "Are you serious? Are you really going to...?"

She nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Later, baby cakes." She promised as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Right now, we're going to go dancing! Come on, Levi!"

Levi shook his head and gestured to the bar. "I think I'm going to get a drink before I join you guys."

"Oh, okay! Well, don't take too long!" She hollered.

Levi nodded and watched as Hanji dragged Erwin to the middle of the dancefloor. He still can't believe that they're still together. Now that he thought about it, their three year anniversary was coming up in a few days. He should get them something. Maybe a sex toy would suffice.

He snorted and continued to watch them as Hanji started to bust out some of her most signature moves- namely, the sprinkler. He scrunched his nose up. 

_Poor Erwin._

As Levi made his way over to the bar to get himself a drink, he certainly did grab a whole lot of attention. Most of them being from ones he either didn't want it from or were from the opposite sex. It's not like he didn't like girls watching him, but rather that he looked forward to seeing their jealous faces with how good he looked. He loved it when they watched him envious eyes. It filled him with an overwhelming pride. Especially when it caught the attention of a certain green eyed boy.

The mysterious bad boy of Shinganshina High.

_Eren Jaeger._

He swallowed and propped his elbows on the bar as he leaned forward and called for a bartender.

Eren was probably the only one who made him want to bend over and offer himself _willingly_. To give Eren the one thing that Levi could only dream of giving away in his bed. To give him the vulnerable side that many others were dying to see.

"What would you like?"

Levi looked up to place the croaky yet velvety voice to an old man with a nicely groomed mustache and a set of wrinkles that scrunched at the edges of his eyes. His mysterious amber eyes fell on Levi as he continued to clean an empty glass with a dishcloth, a soft smile pinched at the corners of his lips. Levi could tell that he was the manager of the club with just one look at his name tag.

Pixis. _Weird_.

Levi cleared his throat and propped his chin into the palm of his hand as he sent the old man a mischievous look. "Pop my cherry?"

Levi was surprised when the old man broke out into a hearty laugh and shook his head, complying with his order. "Alrighty then, one pop my cherry on the way."

Huh, no ID?

Levi smirked and watched as Pixis went to work on his drink and allowed his mind to wander back to his previous thoughts.

He always thought it was funny how everyone at his school was quick to judge him for being a man whore when he hadn't even had sex or his first kiss yet. Yeah, he was notorious for teasing a lot of people and popping a few cocky tents, but not once did he ever go home with a boy to lose his virginity to some lowlife stranger. He knew better. 

Levi was one of those rare guys who actually wanted to keep his special moment until he felt like it was the right time to lose it. How romantic, _right_? And the only person that came to Levi's mind was Eren. 

"One pop my cherry, for the cutie."

Levi thanked the old man and immediately went to take a few swallows of the mixed drink. It didn't take him long to drink the whole thing, and before the old bartender knew it, Levi was popping the cherry into his mouth. 

Pyxis arched his eyebrow. "High tolerance?"

Levi grinned and set the empty glass down on the marble counter top. "Fuck no."

Pixis chuckled and grabbed his cup. "Living on the wild side, huh?"

Levi smirked. "You could say that."

Pyxis sent him a look and gestured to the crowd on the dancefloor. "Well, just be careful out there. People tend to get a little-"

"Physical?" Levi chimmed in, "Yeah, _I know_."

Pixis raised his eyebrow and watched him as he went to clean his glass. "Well, if you're ever uncomfortable, just holler. I'll make sure to take care of it." 

Levi smiled and leaned forward, pressing a big kiss on his cheek. When Levi pulled away, he eyed the red lipstick imprint with a grin and slammed down a twenty. "Thanks, gramps."

The old man shook his head with a small smile. "No, keep your money. It's on the house."

Levi shrugged but still left the twenty on the counter as he jumped off the stool and made his way to the dancefloor. "Nope, you keep it. It's my thanks to you."

He could hear the soft laughter of the man behind him and found himself smiling as he started to sway his hips to the beat of the music and eased himself into the crowd.

Levi loved dancing. Found the hobby entertaining and a good way to stay fit than running around a field for a ball. Plus, dancing had its benefits.

Shifting his eyes around the crowd, he could see Hanji and Erwin laughing a little ways away from him- speaking to each other in hushed whispers as their bodies moved irratically to the music. Levi wanted to smack them silly, but he knew he never would. They may be stupid sometimes, but they were his best friends; and he'd do anything to keep them safe for all that they've done for him.

Sighing, he slowly started to lose himself in the beat of the loud music, rising his arms up on instinct to sway his hips from side to side as he gradually started to lose himself to the sensual rhythm of the music. It wasn't long before he felt a strong pair of hands on his waist, their placement moving along with the dip and pop of his hip as he danced. He didn't faulter in his movements as he turned around and opened his eyes to find a tall, muscular, blonde in front of him. _Reiner Braun._ Team captain for the Shinganshina football team, the Titans.

"Hello, princess." He whispered.

Levi hummed and slid his hands down Reiner's rock hard chest, his ass dropping down to the floor before lifting himself back up and wrapping a small hand around Reiner's thick neck.

"Hey." He purred back, a playful smirk pulling at his lips.

Reiner glanced down at Levi's rather revealing outfit and smirked. "Trying to get laid, pretty boy?"

Levi rolled his eyes and slinked his hand from around his neck and dragged it across his chest, his finger trailing behind him as he circled around him. _Of course he'd ask that._

Levi snorted. "Not by you. I'm trying to find my knight in shining armor."

Reiner groaned and turned his head to find Levi coming back around with a grin. "You always play so hard to get, Levi. When will you ever let me have a taste of you?"

The raven shrugged and turned around when he faced him, wrapping his arms behind Reiner's neck as he slowly went down on him, his back pressed firmly against Reiner's chest. "I don't know, probably never."

Reiner held onto Levi's bare waist and leaned his head down to breathe in Levi's sickly sweet scented neck. "Why?" He questioned. 

Levi smirked. "Because I already have someone in mind who I'd rather be fucked by."

He snorted. "And who's that?"

Levi bit his lip and closed his eyes. He didn't want to say his name. He knew that if he did, it'd come out as a breathless moan. A sigh of pleasure slipping through his lips, a whisper of tantalized desire pooling from his mouth. He licked his dry lips. Was it getting hot in here? Before he could even voice anything, the front door to the club opened and his breath hitched.

 _Eren_.

[[ × ]](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=21585552&.svc=copypaste-and&id=211326077)

He could easily pick him out of his gang of friends. Standing a little off to the side with one of his hands stuffed into the back pocket of his skinny jeans - his usual mop of brown hair tousled and wet from a recent shower. Levi swallowed.

He was wearing his snake bites tonight.

He watched as the brunette's eyes searched the growing crowd by the bar and then the mass of sweaty bodies on the dancefloor before they finally met his stare. A soft whine fell through Levi's lips as Eren slowly started to stalk forward.

Reiner noticed the sudden change in Levi's demeanor and looked around him before he found Eren coming towards them. He casually leaned down to Levi's ear and glanced warily to Eren gradually getting closer. "I'm going to take a wild guess that it's Eren?"

Levi hummed and turned around, his silvery eyes roaming Reiner's square sculpted face before he grinned. "I'd go find your tall fuck buddy if I were you, jock." 

Reiner chuckled and released Levi. "Alright, princess." He started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I'll see you on Monday in Civics, then?"

Levi shrugged. "Depends on if I survive the night." 

The jock snorted. "Well, if you don't, then I'm going to give Jaeger the beating that his pierced ass deserves." 

Levi rolled his eyes and pushed Reiner away with a finger to his manboobs. "Thanks, Reiner, but I don't think I'll be needing any of your help anytime soon." 

Reiner chuckled. "Well, if you do, don't hesitate to holler." And with that, he waved goodbye and walked away to join Bertoldt and Annie at the bar. 

Levi smirked. _Such loyal knights._

Before he could turn around and look for Eren, he felt a pair of smooth, warm hands gripping his bare hips. A sudden jolt of electricity shot through his veins as it tingled the surface of his skin when a pair of soft lips brushed past his ear. " _Mine_."

Levi curled his bottom lip between his teeth and leaned back, allowing Eren to rub the pads of his thumbs into his pale skin as he instinctively rolled his ass into him.

"And what exactly is yours?" Levi asked, his voice hushed.

Eren hummed and ran his hands up Levi's sides, the princess raising his arms up just in time for Eren to roam his hands up their extended length before breathing territorially on his neck. "You. _Everything_."

Levi rolled his eyes, even though his body felt like it was on fire. "I don't think so, Mr. bad boy."

Eren growled and slid his hands back down Levi's body, swiftly turning him around and pulling him to his chest, his pierced lips barely brushing Levi's painted ones as he spoke in hushed whispers. "You won't be saying that when you're bitching and moaning for me to go faster because my cock just feels so good buried in your tight ass... _so good._ "

Levi whined and rubbed his ass over the Brunet's growing erection. " _Eren_..."

The brunet chuckled and hooked his finger around the string of lace attached to Levi's collar, pulling him even closer. If that was even possible. "Show me how much you need me, _princess_."

Levi swallowed and wrapped a hand around Eren's neck, his eyes peering into Eren's green ones. Or were they blue? He didn't know. 

"I dont _need_ you," The raven started, catching Eren's attention as Levi started to sway his prominent hips to the beat of the music. " _I want you_." He corrected.

Eren grinned and eagerly watched as Levi rolled his hips into him, pulling him down to his lips and briefly licking them before expertly turning around and slowly grinding his ass over Eren's growing boner.

The brunet growled. "You fucking tease."

Levi smirked and tightened his hands around the back of Eren's neck, leaning his back into his chest as he grinded into him even _harder_ , rotating his hips and dipping down, pressing his ass flush against Eren's erection. He bit his lip. "Mmmh _so big_..." He purred.

Eren leaned down and pressed his warm lips against Levi's exposed neck, his mouth opening and barely scraping his teeth into the sensitive skin.

Levi wanted to burst. His heart was already hammering and trying to break free from behind his rib cage as he felt Eren's fingers lingering on his waist before they skimmed down his abdomen and lifted the waistband of his shorts up, barely slipping his fingers underneath the band - _teasing him._

He was a little bit nervous despite the way the alcohol made him out to be. The touching, the hot breath tickling his neck, the feeling of Eren's lips ghosting his neck all making his head swim and dizzy as he pressed his back into Eren. Using him as his support as the vodka worked its way through his system, his body finally letting its stubborn walls crumble to release the built up wave of sexual frustration. 

"Are those lace panties that I feel?" Eren whispered, his hot, minty breath fanning over his skin.

Levi shivered and nodded as Eren retreated one of his hands to rest on his waist, the other one tracing the outline of his collarbone. " _Sexy_." He murmured.

Levi bit his lip and felt Eren's fingertips trailing up his neck, turning his jaw towards him so that his silver eyes met his as he pressed his thumb down on his bottom lip, prying his mouth open. Levi didn't faulter in grinding against Eren's clothed cock molding into the crease of his ass as Eren stuck his tongue out and licked the inside of his mouth, pressing his saliva slicked muscle against his own.

_Oh sweet Jesus._

Levi's eyes fluttered to small slits as he continued to stare into Eren's dilated eyes, opening his mouth even further as he whimpered.

_So hot..._

"You taste like vodka and cherries..." Eren muttered into his mouth. 

Levi moaned and met his tongue with his own, drowning in the way Eren pulled him closer and gave a slow, sensual thrust, a muffled mewl slipping through his lips. Eren chuckled and moved his mouth to lick a stripe down Levi's sweaty neck, earning a shiver of delight when Levi gasped, straining his pale slender neck to give him more room as his fingers dug crescent moons into his bicep, leaving angry red imprints. 

 _Sensitive_.

Eren pulled away and stared at Levi, his eyes predatory and possessive as Levi found soltitude in rutting back against Eren's crotch, meeting his stare head on. " _More_..."

Eren hummed and watched the raven slither down his chest, his small hands holding onto his body as he dropped his lithe body to the floor before rolling back up, his back arched and ass pressed firmly against his hard on. "You feel so big..." Levi cooed, his head thrown to the side as he swayed his hips, his hand carding through his sweaty hair as he leaned into Eren. " _All for me_."

Eren licked his hungry lips and let his starved fingers wonder down to slip under the hem of Levi's shorts, earning a soft pleased moan as he rolled his hips against Levi's round ass. His lips brushing over his ear as he pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"How do you feel about riding on the back of a motorcycle?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Pop My Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a long wait. I'm not even gonna complain that 3/4 of this was porn.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this ;)

As soon as Levi wrapped his arms around his waist, Eren took off.  
  
Levi instictively tightened his hold on him and pressed his face into his back as he swerved through the city traffic. He watched as the bustling cars and the high city lights shot past them like waving sprinklers on the fourth of july. Every now and then he felt Eren reeve back on the throttle and gun it, the angry growl of his motorcycle roaring loudly in the busy nightlife of the city.   
  
Levi propped his head on his shoulder and buried his nose into his neck, breathing in his sandalwood and cigarette scent. "Are we almost there?" He whispered into his ear, his voice pronouncing each word in a soft murmur. He tightened his grip around Eren's waist to keep from flying off as they dodged around a van before coming to a slow, gradual stop at a red light.  
  
Planting his feet on the ground and sitting up, Eren reached back with his left hand and gently rubbed his thumb over the skin of Levi's thigh, his viridian eyes looking at him from his side view. "Yeah, just another five minutes and we'll be at my place."  
  
Levi hummed and tried to ignore the feeling of Eren's thumb rubbing soothing circles into his inner thigh. "Are your parents home?"  
  
Eren chuckled, a deep throaty grumble that sent shivers down Levi's spine. "You know, princess, when I meant my place, I meant _my_ place."  
  
"So what? You don't live with your parents?" Levi questioned.  
  
Eren smirked. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
Levi shook his head. "No, just curious."  
  
Eren hummed, a slight grin still pulling at his lips as he watched Levi. "At least you don't have to worry about my parents walking in, princess. They're in Germany celebrating their anniversary right now." He reassured. "Besides, I've been living on my own ever since my father kicked me out for stealing and selling cars."   
  
Levi's brow arched. "You steal cars? _"_  
  
Eren hummed. "Yes." He whispered, a sly grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

Levi's heart spiked. Fucking christ. He was going to be sleeping with a criminal. A very good looking one at that.

"And I also do some other things, but I don't think I trust you enough to keep my dirty secret a _secret_." He murmured, taking a hold of Levi's chin between his forefinger and thumb, his sea green eyes falling from his silver irises and down to his parted lips. "Although, it would be nice to have a partner in crime."

Levi's brows knitted in confusion, his breathing labored. "Just what kind of fucking secret are you keeping?"

Eren ran his thumb over Levi's bottom lip and pulled away, his hand lingering on his jaw before he dropped it to grip the handles of his bike. "I already told you, _it's a secret_."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Oh wow. How about you tell me something that I already don't fucking know."

Eren chuckled and leaned forward, his warm lips brushing against his ear. "I have a dick piercing." He whispered, his hot breath fanning down Levi's neck. 

_Oh fuck._

Levi has always had a thing for piercings. Especially after watching his fair share of gay porn with guys who had dick and tongue piercings. He loved watching the bottom guy wither and moan under the dominate's dick piercing brushing against their soft spot repeatedly, wanting to be the one pressed into the mattress and feeling that little metal ball graze against his bundle of nerves in a frantic frenzy. To his disappointment, the dirty thought never did last long before he was spurting out hot strings of white liquid into his hand in a slient scream and slowly falling into the after effects of his orgasm. That was, until he'd weakly pull himself up and scramble over to his bedside table to randomly grab a dildo from his large collection and begin another round of relentless fucking. Or at least, another round of him fucking himself senseless in the confines of his room.

Levi loved over-stimulating himself. Loved that the continued force of coming brought him to tears. That the overwhelming pain of coming once again tightens in his stomach until he finally releases and comes all over his bedsheets for the fourth and final time that night and has to muffle his breathless pants into his pillow to keep from being heard by his mother. It was always so exhilarating- chasing that high over and over again. The pain and pleasure fighting for a chance to dominate the outcome of his orgasm time and time again.

And now he'll be able to experience that same high with Eren. Hoping that the difference of his cock and a dildo isn't too large to effect the amount of times he could come. 

Before Levi could say anything, the sound of a car horn blaring loudly from behind them interrupts him and he sends the driver a cold-hearted stare and the finger.

Eren chuckled and ran a hand over Levi's thigh in reassurance. "Leave him be, babe. He's just a gumpy old man."

Levi huffed and rested his face in the crook of his neck, loving the way _babe_ made his heart skip and cheeks burn. "Whatever."

Eren hummed and leaned forward, kicking his feet off the ground and reeving back on the throttle. 

It was going to be a long, and hopefully, restless night of vigorous fucking.

 

* * *

  
"Are you thirsty?" Eren asked, his voice sounding distant as he looked through his refrigerator.  
  
"Uh, no. Not really." Levi replied.  
  
"Well," He started, grabbing Levi's attention. "If you do need anything, there's some bottles of water in here. I'm gonna go smoke real quick. So make yourself comfortable and look around if you want.” He offered, closing the refrigerator door. “Just don't go opening that closet over there by the bathroom." He warned, gesturing to the steel locked door on the left side of where he guessed the bathroom was located.   
  
"Why not?" Levi questioned. "Does this have something to do with that little secret of yours?"

Eren lifted an eyebrow and smirked. “Maybe, maybe not. But don't worry, angel face. What you don't know won't hurt you.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I can protect myself, you know. Just because I dress like this doesn't make me a fucking damsel in distress.”

Eren cocked his head, a sly grin painted on his lips. “Alright, whatever you say, _princess_.” He teased, making Levi huff out in frustration.

Levi knew how to defend himself. He wasn't dumb. He didn't cross dress just because he loved the constant attention (although it was definitely a bonus), but because it was a tactic to throw people off their guard. Especially the ones who crawled around the alleyways at night in his neighborhood. The ones who were stupid enough to take an advantage of him. Of an _Ackerman_.

There was a reason to why he always made sure that he had his pink Swiss army knife on him before he left his house. He was born into a family with an uncle in charge of an extensive underground mafia. Of course he was going to know how to fight, and if it came down to it, _kill_. His mother made sure of that.

"I'll be out here if you need me for anything." Eren called out, breaking Levi's train of thought.

He blinked and caught him jutting his thumb to gesture at the patio outside the living room. "Then I'll be in here waiting for you to come back to me." He purred, his voice sending pleasurable vibs to the brunette fixating his stare on Levi’s red painted lips.

"Gonna miss me, angel face?" He teased, his brow lifted in question.

Levi hummed not hiding the fact that his eyes were now traveling, mapping out the creases of Eren's black skin tight shirt dipping into the fault lines of his abdominal muscles. He briefly began to wonder what those muscles would look like tightening at the sign of release, wondering how greedy his tongue would get from chasing the sweat rolling down Eren's chest as the brunette fucked him good into his mattress.

Levi swallowed, feeling his eyes gloss over at the thought of Eren's cock being swallowed by his ass. " _Yes_." 

Eren's jaw clenched. _Fuck_. Levi really didn't know when to stop being so fucking unfair. "Then I'll have to make sure that I don't leave you waiting for long, now do I?"

Levi nodded, his tongue darting out to run along his bottom lip, his mouth curling into a smirk as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "I can be a good boy," he cooed. "I can be patient for Daddy."

Eren bit back a groan. " _Levi_." 

"Yes, daddy?" He purred, bottom lip curling between his teeth. "Something the matter?"

Eren looked like he was about ready to fuck the life out of him. Seeing his hand clenching around the handle to the sliding doors to keep him from pouncing on him as a sign of good obedience. Who knew the bad boy had a daddy kink?

"No, but if you keep talking like that princess, you won't be leaving my apartment looking like one." And with that, he was out slipping through the sliding doors and leaving Levi to himself.  

There were a few collected moments of him trying to get his racing heart to calm down before he casted a glance over to Eren lighting his cig outside. He took notice of his back muscles shifting under his shirt and whined when he leaned his forearms over the railing and overlooked the city. Whining when the ends of Eren's shirt rose up more than needed on his waist to reveal two dimples indented into his lower back.

Turning away before he could get caught shamelessly staring at his back, Levi instead focused his attention on the apartment.

First off, Eren lived in a loft. It wasn't all that big, but Levi could tell his parents had bank if they had enough money to get him his own place, especially one designed like this. The walls were made of solid brick. A nice urban look that went well with the metallic doors and marble countertop making up his dining area. The cabinets in his kitchen were a dark brown, all with black knobs and made of real wood. Two Philodendron plants hung by the entrance to the kitchen along with a vast array of metallic pots and pans strung up from the inclined ceiling above the island.  
  
Pushing away from the counter and taking a few steps forward, he found himself standing in the living room. There was a stark white sectional couch caged around a low Honduran Rosewood table and a flatscreen tv bolted into the brick wall. Two Areca palms sat on either side of the couch to help filter clean air through the apartment with the help of a small Chinese Evergreen plant positioned perfectly in the middle of the table. There was also a bookshelf filled with worn out books from classic literature, countless record albums and cds, and a few movies situated by the sliding glass doors with an old, yet very well kept record player on the other side under a Swedish plant hanging above it.

Glancing up, the ceiling was inclined into a gradual slant, showcasing a mass of orb like lights hanging down from various lengths from the ceiling; lighting the majority of the loft in a soft sensual atmosphere. It was the only large scale lighting in the apartment besides the two baffle lights in the kitchen.   
  
Letting his eyes scan over to the metal staircase framed by metal railings, he could easily spot Eren's unmade bed and clothes strewn about on the only floating platform in the loft. There wasn't a door or any walls to block the room off from the rest of the layout, so if anyone were to walk in unannounced, all they would have to do is look up and see them fucking on his bed. He snorted. _What a nice visual._  
  
Climbing up the stairs, he glanced over at Eren through the sliding glass doors, his eyes once again roaming down Eren's well built body leaning against the patio railing. He currently had his cigarette bud pressed to his lips, his free hand stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans as he let out a swarm of smoke from his nose. Even though it was getting dark out, his unique eyes were still noticable from the little bit of light escaping from inside the loft to cast his silhouette in a hazy golden light.

Levi could clearly see the vibrant greens and blues of his eyes watching him closely as he climbed the stairs, his tantalizing stare burning into his own chromatic eyes. He felt like his skin was on fire, allowing Eren's focus to fall from his face and down to his body. He wanted to peel his clothes off in order to keep those eyes on him forever. 

He could see the overwhelming desire swimming in those sea green irises and the sight alone made Levi whimper as Eren continued to watch him tred up the staircase.

God, he loved the attention.

Especially when those orbs of mother nature ran up his legs and up to his lips after giving his crotch a good long stare before reaching his eyes and grinning. Those flashy pearls beaming under the moon as he flicked the end of his bud on the railing and brought it to his lips.

You could say Levi was _addicted_.

Eren drew another drag and let out a wispy cloud of smoke from his lips. Levi inhaled sharply. He really wanted to breath in the smoke leaving from his mouth and share the bitter tang with him. He let his imagination stir up images of him straddling his lap and opening his mouth against his in order to breathe in the nicotine before letting the cloud of smoke filter through his nose and onto Eren's pleased face.

Fuck. He wanted to be his addiction.

Once he finally made it to the top of the staircase, Levi bit his lip and made sure that the brunette was still watching him as he beckoned him on with his finger in a come hither motion.

 _Come here_.

Eren raised a curious brow and pursed his lips. _I'm almost done_ , his eyes read. _Be patient for me._

Levi lowered his lashes and rolled his shoulders back, letting the jacket covering his exposed skin to fall and bunch up around his elbows. Eren's eyes darkened considerably as Levi's neck, shoulders, and collarbone were revealed to him, his greedy eyes scavenging the bare skin as if the sight alone could feed his soul. And it could, theoretically speaking.

Levi let his tongue dart out from his mouth and across his lips before he captured the flesh between his teeth and let it snap back, loving how Eren's jaw clenched.

Satisfied, Levi moved away from his line of sight and shrugged the rest of his jacket off of him and over the railing bolted into the floor at the edge of the platform. Turning around, Levi gave Eren's large exposed room a once over, immediately loving the simplicity of his bedroom.

Pushed against the far right side of the brick wall, a Honduran Rosewood dresser with some of the drawers pulled out sat under a crooked canvas of the city bolted into the wall. On the left hand side of the room, a moveable cart of hangers showcasing his sweaters and jackets was haphazardly placed by a well tended kentia palm.

Stepping around the bundles of clothes strewn about the floor, Levi noticed a small bedside table placed beside the queen sized bed. The bed, although framed by metal headboard and footboard, was centered directly in front of the large scale window with square frames. The red neon sign showcasing the name of the condo across from Eren's loft outside the window casted a red glare on the white unmade comforter of his bed, reminding Levi of sleeping at a cheap hotel with their neon sign blaring through the curtains.

And last but not least, there was a small black alarm clock sitting on top of the bedside table with a book opened and turned over as to not lose the page. From where Levi was standing, it looked like the skinny spine read anonymous love poems. _How romantic_. He would have never guessed that Eren would be the kind of guy to read poetry, let alone anything in general.

Running his fingers over the comforter, he moved to lean against the brick wall by the window and looked out at the scenery of the city as he waited for Eren. He'd have to admit that the view was a nice surprise. Since the condos from across the street were quite close, the possibility of looking up from the middle of fucking and catching someone watching them from their window wouldn't be all that much of a surprise to him.

Knowing that in a few moments he was going to lose his virginity to Eren didn't scare him as much as he thought it would. Why wasn't he nervous for such a big step into his sexual life? Was it because he had subtle feelings for the guy or because he was mentally prepared to share such a vulnerable experience with him? He knew this kind of exchange was probably going to end up being a one night stand. It hurt. Knowing that Eren probably saw him as Shinganshina's manwhore. The guy who made himself out to play hard to get for a good lay at the end of the day.

Only Hanji and Erwin knew that he cross dressed the way he did because he _loved_ it and the attention it brung, not to get laid by half the school. Although, he has had his fair share of lazy days and cold, chilly days to wear pants and an oversized sweater. 

He snorted, remembering when Hanji once entertained the idea at lunch that he could be a stripper one day, strutting his ass on a stage and not giving a fuck about anything besides the eyes watching him. Getting stacks of cash every night for doing what he loved. Dressing up like a slut and dancing to his heart's content. It wasn't the worst idea she had, but it wasn't the best idea that she came up with either. He'd probably much rather work at a burlesque than a strip club if it ever came down to it.

He pushed the memory and thought away and sighed. Deep down inside, Levi knew that he wanted more than a quick fuck. That he wanted more than just a one night stand with Eren. But he also couldn't let his emotions override him. To let his emotions dig him a deeper hole than he already started with when he began crushing and falling for the brunette. It was unfair. Being thrown into an unrequited love.

Ignoring the sudden pain pinching at his heart, he pushed open one of the squares to the window and sucked in a breath of cold, fresh air. The air did some good to calm down the nerves rolling uncomfortably in his stomach. He swallowed the nervous lump growing in his throat and cursed at his now racing heart. What happened to being calm?

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist. _Calm down, Levi._ You've done this plenty of times before. Just not with an actual person or with an actual penis. What's there to be scared about? Not like it isn't anything you've experienced before. You're fine, your ass will be fine, so just stop being a fucking whimp and  _relax_. _You got this._

 [ [×](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=G6Pe7drxLfs) ]

The soft sound of a piano erupted his thoughts as he slowly pried his eyes open to small slits and listened to the sultry voice of a girl fill his ears. At first, he was wondering where the music was coming from, but that thought went out the window when he felt himself slowly being turned around and pressed up against the brick wall. A pair of hands holding the small of his back and reeling him in by the waist.

"E-Eren?" He got out, his voice barely above a whisper. At first, he thought he didn't hear him, but with Eren's presence hovering so closely over him, he thought otherwise.

"I'm here, princess." He let out, his head falling to press his face into the curve of Levi's neck, his warm lips ghosting across his sensitive skin. Levi inhaled sharply. " _I'm here_." He reassured. 

Levi licked his lips and tried to keep his eyes open as Eren moved away from his neck to nudge his nose against his cheek, his hands inching up his back as he pressed him closer into him. Levi couldn't find it within himself to breathe properly as Eren pressed tender kisses all over his face; never stopping even when he reached the corners of his mouth and pressed lingering kisses into his cold skin.

Whimpering and fumbling to clutch at Eren's shirt, Levi's breathing escalating as Eren lifted him off the floor and around his waist, their clothed erections pressed firmly against one other. Eren growled and clutched at Levi's ass, drawing a small mewl from Levi.

Nudging their noses together desperately, Eren brushed their mouths against one another in a shy kiss and hummed pleasantly against his lips. Levi's breath stuttered, the brief contact sending shivers down his spine as he leaned forward to deepen the kiss before Eren pulled away and pinned Levi's hands above his head and leaned back in, capturing his lips with his once again.

Levi moaned into the kiss and fell slack against the wall as Eren pressed the palms of his hands against Levi's and pried them open to entwine their fingers together and deepen the kiss. Levi tightened his fingers over Eren's and gasped when they broke apart. Eren already leaning back in to pull him into yet another kiss, his bottom lip captured between his.

Eren's lips were considerably warmer compared to Levi's. Firmer and fuller. Even though his snake bites were the only cold thing pressed against his. It was magnifying.

When they breifly broke apart, Eren darted his tongue out and traced Levi's bottom lip. The tip of his pink muscle dipping into his mouth and running over the underside of Levi's tongue before retreating and giving his lip a little bite. The pleasured whine leaving Levi's mouth made Eren smirk against his lips and pull away.

Levi opened his bleary eyes and stared down at Eren through his heavy lids as he broke away and entered into Eren's opened mouth, his tongue piercing pressed flush against Eren's tongue. He could feel his cheeks flush at the saliva coating his tongue and angled his head to the side so that the pink muscle scavenged every spot and hidden crevice inside Eren's mouth. Eren groaned and tightened his fingers around Levi's, giving an experimental roll of his hips into Levi. 

"Nngh... _Eren_ -" Levi moaned, his strained noises muffled by Eren's eager tongue slipping past his lips and into his mouth. His warm muscle sliding against his and circling around his piercing before he reeled his tongue out and wrapped his pierced lips around the muscle and _sucked_ _._

Levi let out a soft mewl of approval and opened his mouth even more, allowing Eren to take in more of his tongue. His eyes trying to screw shut, but the immense warmth of Eren's mouth sucking on his tongue along with the lewd slurping noises emenating from the heated french kiss kept them open. 

Levi wanted to melt and disappear. His body temperature rising after every fluid roll of Eren's hips into his growing erection. His labored breathing and whimpers catching in the back of his throat as Eren gave one last suck to his tongue and pulled away. The remnants of Levi's 'pop my cherry' drink from the club dominating Eren's senses.

Their faces flushed with their pupils blew wide as they watched the string of saliva following their tongues break and fall to grasp onto Levi's chin. Levi wanted to wipe it away, but stopped when Eren leaned forward to drag the flat of his tongue over the trail of saliva and met Levi's glossy eyes halfway before licking at his lips. Levi moaned softly and swallowed, his thoughts jumbled as he watched the blues and greens of Eren's eyes reduce to slivers of color by the sheer size of his dilated pupils, wondering if his were as dilated as his.

He could feel their chests rising and falling as they listened to the music play softly in the background, Levi trying the most to stabilize his erratic breathing. His eyes immediately reducing down to small slits as Eren rolled his hips into him again, his mouth opening to release a strangled moan.

"Levi," Eren groaned, dipping his face into his neck while trailing hot kisses down his sensitive jugular. Levi let out shaky breath as Eren's tongue slowly lapped at the sweat gathering at the junction of his neck and shoulder. "You're so pretty."

Levi moaned lowly and tilted his head back, giving the brunette more room as his eyelashes fluttered against his flushed cheeks, his eyes barely making out his surroundings. Listening to Eren shower him in compliments as he writhed underneath him.

"You taste so good." Eren crooned, his hands leaving Levi's grasp to grip the underside of his thighs. Digging his fingernails into the sugar sweet flesh. His tongue darting out to trail up to his Adams apple before scraping his teeth against his pulsing vein. "Makes me wonder what your cock would taste like slipping in and out of my mouth."

Levi bit his lip and tightened his legs around Eren's waist, his silver eyes watching Eren through his half-lidded vision, his cheeks flushed pink.

"I bet it'd taste like cherries," He continued, carrying him from the wall to the bed, his knees the first to sink into the mattress. The sounds of the bed protesting loudly under his weight. " _My cherry flavored lollipop_."

Levi moaned at the throaty sound of his voice whispering into his ear and dug his fingers into Eren's hair. " _Eren I_ -"

"Shhh, princess..." He pressed, lowering Levi onto the bed and climbing above him, Levi's legs still wrapped securely around Eren's waist. "Let me do the talking." 

Levi curled his bottom lip between his teeth and watched Eren run his hands over his chest before they slipped under his crop top and traced the muscles hiding beneath.

"Let me treat you good." He whispered before gesturing for Levi to raise his arms up to pull his top over his head. Levi did as he said and kept his eyes on Eren, only closing them as the shirt was pulled over his face and up his arms.

[ [x](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5nL5-Qal0RA) ]

The cold air on his warm skin made him gasp at the sudden change of temperature and open his eyes just as Eren discarded his crop top to the floor. Levi hummed and tilted his head back as Eren bent down and kissed his pale skin, whispering against his chest as he trailed lingering kisses down between the crevice of his muscles.

"Mine." Eren mumbled, making Levi whine and bite down on his lip. "This is all mine and no one else's, you hear me angel?"

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but only a small little squeak left his lips when he felt the button to his shorts pop. 

" _Mine_." Eren stated again, his fingers curling around Levi's shorts and pulling them off to be discarded to the floor.

Levi swallowed and whimpered when he felt his warm lips press into his inner thighs, the subtle warmth trailing down before they reached his black lace thigh highs. Slowly pulling them off one by one with his eyes transfixed on Levi's as his kissed the newly revealed skin. His cheek nuzzling against his thigh lovingly and posessively.

"My pretty boy." He cooed, his voice muffled in his skin as he trailed kisses closer to his groin. His nose barely grazing over his dick as he hummed.

"E-Eren..." Levi stuttered, his voice catching in his throat when he felt Eren's hot mouth run over his clothed hard on. His voice falling into a desperate whine.

"Listen to you," Eren whispered, his hands trailing up Levi's sides as he buried his nose into his lace panties. Lifting his gaze to catch Levi already watching him. "Making such noises for me..."

Levi licked his lips and let his head fall back, his heart skipping a beat when Eren began pulling on his panties. The lace scraping against his cock as it slid off and around his knees. Levi wanted to cover himself from the cold, but Eren was quick to lean down and press a tender kiss to the top of his cock where pre-cum was already slicking him up in a wet sheen. Blowing hot kisses before licking a stripe along the underside of his hardened dick.

Levi gasped from the heat of Eren's tongue, and bit down on his lip as his hands fumbled for the sheets surrounding him. "Oh f- _fuck_..."

Eren chuckled and wrapped his hands underneath Levi's thighs, lifting his legs over his shoulders and spreading him wider to display his pretty pink cock to his greedy eyes. "In a bit, princess. I'm _busy_."

Levi could've snorted, but his mind went blank when Eren pulled him in by the curl of his tongue and sucked, his mouth enveloping him in a hot oven. Levi's mouth slacked as a strangled moan poured from his lips, tightening his death grip on the sheets. The heat making him squeeze his eyes shut and moan. 

"Oh god... _Eren fuck_ -"

Eren hummed and pulled back, going back down with the muffled hum of his voice sending vibrations straight to Levi's groin as he blew him out of proportions. Levi had to bite down on his lip to keep from screaming out when he felt Eren's teeth scraping over his foreskin, a measly whimper escaping from his trembling lips. It was pathetic really.

Levi turned his head to the side and listened to the wet slurping noises of Eren sucking him off and opened his mouth, a mewl leaving his lips as he bucked into Eren's warm mouth. Those lips reeling him back in time and time again like he was the biggest catch of the season. Being the bait to Eren's tongue hooking around him and grilling him into his mouth. It made Levi's head swim.

Eren's fingers tightened around Levi's thighs and went down even deeper, Levi's cock hitting the back of his throat and bracing himself with the greatest gag reflex to not choke. Levi's voice cracking into a high pitched whine as he dug his nails into the white sheets and rolled his hips, his chest glistening with sweat. Eren moaned, the sound making Levi lick his lips and sit up on his elbows to watch his cock be devoured completely before watching it slip from Eren's mouth. A whimper tumbled through his lips from the lack of heat.

Eren grinned and ran his tongue over his lips, staring at Levi with glossy eyes. "Guess I was right," He started, his voice raspy and wrecked from deep throating him. "You do taste like cherries."

Levi bit his lip and watched him hunch back over his cock, his greedy mouth coated in clear pre-come as he dug the tip of his tongue into his slit. His tongue swirling around the head of Levi's manhood like a whirlpool. The whirling sensation sending Levi to anchor back down to the mattress and arch his back into a perfect bow. He tried to focus on the soft voice coming through the speakers, but the only thing he could hear were the satisfied hums of Eren deep throating him.

"God, Eren...s-so go _od_ -" Levi mewled, his eyes blinking away the tears exerted from the white hot pleasure building up in his stomach. 

Eren ran his hands from under his thighs and caressed Levi's sides, drawing patterns into his pale skin as he swallowed him down to the base. His mouth wrapped securely around his girth, bobbing his head at a faster pace. Levi choked and tilted his head back, his mouth falling open to let out a low moan as he felt white flashes spot his vision. Loosing himself in the feeling of Eren's saliva mixing in with his pre-cum, the liquid creating wet lewd noises to fill his ears.

"S-so close..." He whined, bucking his hips into Eren's scorching hot mouth, the back of his heels digging into his back. "F- _fuck_..."

Eren hummed and pulled back, letting Levi's cock to slip from his mouth and fall to his abdomen, the length arching up. Levi murmured Eren's name in a string of pleas and squeaked when Eren removed his rather weak legs from around his shoulders. Hunching over to pull him into a passionate kiss. Levi could taste his pre-cum smothered over his and Eren's lips, moaning deeply into the kiss when he felt his mouth being probed open by Eren's tongue. The gentle touch of Eren's thumb pressing down on his chin prying his mouth even further as he licked the inside of his mouth before running his tongue over Levi's piercing. The forced entry into his mouth making Levi sink lower into the mattress as Eren assaulted the inside of his mouth. Becoming the partner in crime to the dirty criminal as he broke through and searched Eren's own hot cavern with his tongue as his weapon.

Guilty as charged.

Levi could feel Eren's knee brushing against his erection and whimpered into the kiss, the friction making his brows furrow in pleasure as he chased the feeling by grinding against his leg. Reminding just him just how naked he was and how Eren wasn't.

Eren groaned and pulled away, realizing this as well as he quickly yanked his shirt over his head and threw it behind him. Leaning back down to capture Levi's bruised lips as his hand cradled Levi's neck, his fingers playing with the ribbon attached to Levi's choker before moving past his lips to trail kisses and love bites down the bare skin of his neck.

Levi was finding it harder and harder to catch his breath as Eren slithered back down, his mouth leaving a trail of sloppy kisses over his chest as he went. The cold touch of his pierced lips pressing gingerly against his pale skin as he abused the sharp jut of his pelvis with small licks and bites. Levi squeaked and pushed his fingers through Eren's already mussed up hair and squirmed under the supervision of Eren's mouth praising his body. His fingers carding through the soft locks as he looked down at Eren's body illuminated by the red neon sign from outside. Finding it even harder for him to speak when those lips glided back up to blow a teasing puff of hot air on his nipples. A moan ripping through him when Eren engulfed his pert nip between his teeth, the tip of his tongue pressed against it.

And oh god does he feel like melting.

[ [x](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvG3yE6TxLo) ]

He let out a shaky breath and wrapped his trembling legs around Eren's waist before tugging at his soft brown strands and rutting into him.

Eren groaned and slipped his fingers through Levi's messy hair, gently pulling Levi's head back to expose his neck as he opened his mouth and bit down. Levi pushed Eren into his neck and _moaned_ , the sexual invitation to bite down harder coming out in a low and throaty plea. Eren rolled his hips in a sensual thrust and grounded him into the mattress. Levi tightening his grip on Eren's hair as he met each one with his own, the bed creaking deliciously under the stressed friction.

"E-Eren - harder baby -" He cooed, his hands falling short from his hair and grasping onto Eren's back, his nails digging rows of angry red lashes into his skin. "Just -"

Eren rocked against him and sent Levi's voice breaking off into a strangled moan, his lower half humping against him with a vigorous roll of his hips as he grasped Levi's face and watched that pretty mouth fall. Listening to the music spilling from Levi's lips as he pushed against him harder.

"God Levi - never stop - f _uck you're so goddamn pretty_ " He got out, watching Levi open his eyes to watery slits before gazing down to groan at the sight of that plump bottom lip curling between the infliction of his pearly white teeth. He was mesmerizing to say the least.

Levi shamelessly rolled his hips into Eren and brushed his dripping cock over Eren's pants, forming a considerably large pre-cum stain on the front. Levi grinned. "Oops. Looks l-like I got your pants dirty..." He whispered, continuing to grind into him, little pants leaving his lips. "Take them off."

Eren raised an eyebrow.

" _Now_." 

Eren chuckled and sent him a playful look, his voice teasing as he sat back on his heels and stared down at him. "As you wish, _princess_."

Levi hummed and removed his legs from around his waist, his eyes trained on Eren's fingers popping the button to his jeans. Eyeing the slow roll of Eren's hips as he pulled them down and over his tight ass. Eren's blue green eyes trained on Levi's face as his gaze flickered down to Levi's messy lips smudged red from the lipstick he wore and leaned forward to kick his pants off, his body hanging over Levi.

Levi took that as his chance to push up onto his forearms and lick at Eren's neck, his tongue lavishing every spare inch of skin. Eren let out a choked moan and balanced his body on the hand by Levi's head as he used his other one to bring Levi's face back to him. Their eyes briefly meeting before Eren nudged his nose against Levi's and brushed their red bruised lips together. The whine leaving Levi encouraging the small movement of their mouths opening and closing, a lip occasionally pulled in by two.

Levi pried his eyes open before closing them again when Eren rubbed his thumb over his cheek and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss with his tongue. 

Every inch that Eren's tongue scavenged sent his mind on haywire. Their muscles pressed together in a fight for dominance he knew he was going to lose because now Eren's hand was pulling him in by the waist and grinding down into him and he was moaning again. A choked whimper breaking through his lips as he lost the short battle against Eren's tongue and surrendered his mouth to him. Letting Eren's tongue roam around and dance with his, his hot breath pooling from his nose and into the kiss.

Eren made sure that the roll of his hips was evident enough that Levi had a good hint to just how big Eren was under his skin tight Calvin Klein boxers. The expensive cloth separating their seemingly hot skin from each other. Levi moaned against Eren's lips from the press of Eren's growing erection brushing his and clenched his ass at the thought of being filled to the brim by Eren's cock.

"E-Eren I want - s-stop _please - off_ n _ow_." He pleaded, his hands tugging on his underwear.

Eren grunted and fell forward, his head resting by Levi's neck as he pulled his underwear off, his mouth pressing lazy kisses against Levi's ear. Levi writhed underneath him and clawed at his back, Eren's hot tongue tracing the outline of his shell by coating his ear in a wet sheen.

"Fucking christ - just f _uck me -_ " Levi moaned, his voice ending in a surprised yelp when Eren flipped him over onto his stomach. Feeling his hands running down the length of his back before resting his hands on his hips and lifting his ass up, molding his chiseled chest against his back. 

"Be patient, angel face." He whispered, his mouth hovering over his neck. "Let me take care of _you_."

Levi whimpered and found refuge in clawing at the sheets when Eren gave a sharp thrust against the crevice of his ass cheeks, his cock buried between the crack. A choked cry falling from Levi's lips as Eren’s teeth scraped against his shoulder and dug into his skin. He gasped.

"God you're so pretty" Eren got out, his fingers curling around Levi's pelvis. "And all _mine."_

Levi whimpered and turned his head to the side, his blurry eyes trying to read the clock on the night stand but failing miserably when another roll of Eren's hips sent him to bury his moans into the sheets. Eren's cock rubbing his length against his entrance making sure he pressed his piercing over his hole, teasing him. He hadn't even fucked him, and yet, Levi already felt like he was being thoroughly fucked to the core. Loosing himself in the soft touch of Eren's lips trailing kisses down his spine as Eren massaged his ass with his hands. Holding back a quiet whine when Eren sat back to rub soothing circles into his waist, giving one final push against his entrance.

"Grab a pillow." He softly ordered, his voice husky and low. "You're going to need to hold onto something with what I'm about to do next."

Levi bit his lip and reached forward for one of the pillows by the headboard and held it underneath him. What on earth was he going to do that he needed a pillow to hold on to? It couldn't possibly be that bad.

If only he knew.

"Oh my f _uck - Eren_..." Levi rasped, his chest heaving at the press of Eren's hot tongue licking at his hole, his tongue circling around the pink ringed muscle as an exceptionally loud wanton moan poured from his lips as Eren's tongue dipped inside. His mouth forming into an 'o' as he pushed his ass against him and let his legs sprawl out into a wide set V, his knees buried deep into the mattress.

His bangs overlapping his vision as he hung his head low between his shoulders and gasped. His body shooting forward at a particular curl of his tongue as his legs scrabbled underneath him before Eren grabbed a hold of his waist and pulled him back to his mouth, his tongue delving back inside.

Levi whimpered and craned his neck back, his fingers tightening in the pillow as his mouth fell open, small baby pants wisping through his lips. "S- _shit_ _Eren_..."

Eren's dilated eyes looked up from concentrating on fucking his ass with his tongue and connected his gaze with Levi's, humming softly into his ass as he continued to pull his tongue in and out of the tight pink muscle. Levi licking his lips and rutting back into that fleshy pink muscle as his mouth fell slack with an exceptionally loud moan pouring out and encouraging the brunet to curl his tongue in an upwards motion.

Levi fell into the mattress and whined for more. His upper half bending in half as he turned his head on the pillow and cried out, his hands digging into the sheets. "Y- _yes_ \- f- _uck_ t-there -" 

Eren groaned in pleasure when Levi's ass clenched over his tongue and pulled out to grip his deliciously tight cheeks with his hands and spread him back open before going back in. Giving him a few licks before doing so.

Levi whimpered, feeling a trail of saliva leaving his parted mouth to pool on the sheets as Eren continued to eat out of him, his cock hanging between his legs - untouched and _throbbing_ for attention. He wanted to reach under and stroke himself, but Eren was pushing his tongue in deeper and all he could do was push back in into that hot mouth. He could feel the familiar heat of release pooling in his stomach and licked his lips. If a tongue could make him be on the verge of coming, then he definitely couldn't wait for Eren's fat cock. The idea making him grip the sheets and rut back against Eren's tongue with a quiet mewl when the muscle went in deeper but not deep enough. 

Before long, Eren was pulling out and licking his lips, his cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink under the lighting of the red neon sign. Levi watched him lean towards his bedside table for what looked like an expensive bottle of lube and wiggled his ass for him to hurry as he felt Eren's saliva drip down his thighs. Eren grinned and slicked his fingers up, the thick clear liquid coating the digits in sexual sin. 

Levi was finally starting to get nervous, but it wasn't the scared kind of nervous feeling that was churning up a storm in his stomach. It was more or less like he was so excited that he was nervous he was going to come thirty seconds into prepping. 

"Are you doing okay there, baby?" Eren whispered, discarding the bottle of lube on the bed as he bent his body over Levi's curved back to press tender kisses along his neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

Levi's heart thumped erratically against his chest at how soft his voice sounded mumbling into his skin and swallowed. _Don't get attached._ "N-no...keep going."

Eren hummed and circled his entrance with his suddenly cold fingers, his hot breath fanning down his neck as he spoke into his ear. "If it gets to be too uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

Levi nodded and let out a breathless sigh when the tip of Eren's cold finger eased in, biting down on his lip at the familiar yet unfamiliar feeling easing past his walls. It was different compared to when he was at home and shoving a finger knuckle deep inside himself. He felt like a complete amateur as he tightened his fingers in the sheets and shuddered out a shaky breath. His mouth uttering a string of fucks and _Oh god Eren - right there, baby - please don't stop_ as he pushed back into a second finger sneaking past his walls.

"Does that feel good, princess?" Eren crooned into his ear, his fingers curling deep inside him, making Levi gasp. "Fucking yourself on my fingers?"

Levi licked his lips and rutted back just as Eren's fingers shoved back inside, a voiceless mewl spilling out. " _Yes_."

Eren smirked against his neck and slid his free hand under Levi's chest to wrap it under his arm, pushing his fingers even deeper. The lube making it sound like Eren was mushing a pool of grapes in his ass before adding in a third and final finger. Levi groaned and bit down on his lip, the subtle pain shooting up his spine as he clenched his ass around his fingers. Eren paused in his menstruations and pressed his face into his neck, breathing him in through his nose. Levi could smell rain and cigarettes.

"Look at me." He whispered, his voice making Levi's heart skip a beat. " _Levi_."

He didn't want too, but he did and he wished he didn't. As soon as Eren's nose brushed over his flushed cheeks and his lips molded into his, he knew he fucked up. With the slow movement of their mouths opening and closing as he pushed back on Eren's fingers made his heart beat flutter and his breathing falter with every thrust of his hand. And jesus did he not want this fuck up to end. 

[ [x](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3ClY8jcrpX8) ]

When he felt Eren's fingers slipping out and whined when his body was flipped over onto his back, he listened to the bed springs creak and groan under the bounce of his body as he watched Eren lean over to grab a condom from inside his drawer. The music doing some good to calm down his nerves as the sound of the condom being torn open and taken out of its foiling package crinkled in his ears. Eren met his stare and rolled the condom over himself, grabbing the bottle of lube again to coat his length in a hefty amount of the cold lube as he bent over and positioned himself at Levi's entrance. Leaning over his body to kiss him with his hands gripping the headboard to support his weight from crushing Levi.

"Ready?" He asked, his breath hot against his lips.

Levi nodded and moaned at the press of Eren's head entering him and wrapped his legs loosely around his waist. Fighting back the urge to let his ass swallow his cock as he reached behind him and wrapped his hands around the metal bars. " _Yes - fuck please -"_

Eren wasted no time as he pushed in, Levi's mouth slowly opening against his as every inch of his dick entered into him. His fingers tightening around the bars as so did Eren's as Levi tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His feet crossing at the ankles as Eren stilled his movements and waited for Levi to give him the go. A few moments of silence passed before Levi clenched his ass around Eren instictively and made the brunet whine and push in even further with a low moan, making Levi gasp. 

"Fuck - Eren _please_ -" 

Eren grunted and released one of his hands from the headboard to bring Levi's face towards his as he smashed their lips together and grinded into him. Slowly pulling out and back in with a single roll of his hips.

Levi squeaked out an embarrassingly high pitched moan and curled his toes into his back as he felt Eren's dick piercing brush against his bundle of nerves. The small metal ball ramming into him and making his vision blurry. The fluid motions of Eren fucking him coupled with the loud creaking of the bed moving in time with his thrusts drowning out Levi's quiet moans as Eren kept up with his leisurely pace. His nails digging into his sweaty palms.

It wasn't long before Levi was meeting those slow thrusts with his own, using his abdominal muscles to propel him when his hands fell from the bars to grip at the sheets. Feeling that piercing graze and tease at the spot that made him see _stars_.

Eren clenched his jaw and tightened his hands on the headboard as he buried his cock even deeper into him, angling his hips this way and that way to get Levi moaning his name. The sound of the metal breaking under his grip signaling him to pull away and hold onto Levi's hips, guiding him back onto his cock.

"Eren Eren Eren - fuucking yes - oh god right there - _please Eren_ " Levi's nails tore at the sheets as his body rocked with each thrust, his throat going raw at the expense of his whines.

Eren moaned and leaned forward as he captured Levi's lips again before trailing them down his jaw and untying the choker around his neck to lavish the new exposed skin with open mouthed kisses. Levi mewled and tilted his head back as Eren's teeth grazed his pulsing veins. Reaching forward to dig his nails into Eren's back as he chased the roll of his hips with a strong need to push him in and feel his cock hit his prostate. Eren never pausing in fucking him even when Levi choked on a cry at a particularly hard thrust inside his ass sent him backing away on the sheets and gasping. Whimpering in pleasure as Eren pulled him back in by the hips and pushed his length back into that warm heat, fucking him _good_.

Levi looked up with half-lidded eyes and let out breathless pants as Eren quickened his pace, his voice catching in his throat when he finally hit _that_ spot. His legs tightening around his waist and grabbing onto Eren's shoulders as his heels dug into his back.

"Sh _iit_ _right there_ , _Eren_ \- _oooooh fuuuuuck_  -"

Eren grunted and ran his hands along Levi's trembling sides, grabbing onto his weak arms from around his neck before pinning them down to the mattress and entwining their fingers together. Eren nearly folding him half as he rocked into him, his thrusts slowing down before quickening again to aim for that same spot.

Levi wouldn't be lying if he said he didn't want this to end. 

"I'm so close - just fuck -" 

Eren silenced him with his tongue pushing past his lips and groaned as the sound of his pre-cum and lube mixing together squelched with every thrust into Levi's tight ass, their bare skin slapping against each other in a passionate sympony.

Levi mewled and welcomed his tongue into his mouth. His fingers tightening around Eren's fingers. Their tongues dancing as Eren rolled his hips into him, burying his cock deep inside before a shocked gasp from Levi broke their kiss. Eren hummed in delight. _Found it._

Levi gripped Eren's bicep and held onto Eren's hand with his other as he threw his head back and moaned. The sound making Eren whimper and bury his face into his neck, grunting as he picked his speed up. Levi licked his lips and bounced back on his cock, his throbbing dick sandwiched between the friction of their chests rubbing against each other as Eren fucked him beyond repair. Gripping onto Levi's hip as he lifted him higher off the mattrees and angled his thrusts in such a way that he kept hitting that spot over and over again.

Levi knew he was salivating at the mouth, but he couldn't find it within himself to care when Eren was fucking him so good. His cock being engulfed inside his ass and popping back out like a suction cup. The sound of the lube seeping out and sticking to their thighs sending him over the edge.

"I'm coming - fuck _Eren_ -" 

Levi's vision went white and his mouth slackened as his release rolled through him in waves, his head tilting back in pleasure as Eren kept abusing his prostate.

Eren moaned against his mouth, Levi's ass clenching around him as Levi orgasmed over his chest and quickened his pace. Levi muttering a string of fucks as Eren continued fucking him, chasing his own orgasm before he bent over and stilled, his release spilling inside Levi with each thrust despite the condom protecting it from doing so. The hot liquid shooting out load after load of come into his ass as Levi moaned and loosened his legs from around his waist, pushing Eren in further by the under-cheek of his ass to fill his own ass with his come to the brim.

Eren shuddered and pressed his forehead against Levi's, their hazy eyes gazing into their dilated pupils as they rode out their orgasms, not yet wanting to pull away from each other. Eren pressed his nose against Levi's before nudging it upwards and capturing his lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

Levi moaned against his mouth and squeezed Eren's hand as he pushed against Eren's soft cock, making him whine and buck forward to bury more of his come into Levi's ass. Letting it sit in as Eren continued with his slow thrusts, listening to the sound of his cock pushing in and out of Levi's ass, _in and out._ Levi moaned softly and met his lazy thrusts halfway before Eren stopped and eventually pulled out of him slowly with a small grunt. Discarding his broken condom into the small tin trash can by the bed as Levi whimpered from the loss of heat buried inside of him just a moment ago. Already missing the feeling of his ass being filled to the brim with Eren's cock as it clenched around nothing.  

Eren sent him a lazing grin. "I guess I went a little overboard."

Levi snorted and sat up to wrap his arms around his neck, bringing him back down to the bed. "Oh well. If I end up getting pregnant, I'm blaming it on your dick piercing."

Eren chuckled and buried his face into his chest, his arms circling under Levi's back to pull his body closer. "Says the one who was eager to let his ass eat my come." He whispered, letting his finger trail down Levi's spine and press against his entrance.

Levi shuddered and arched his back, letting Eren's fingers tease his opening before pushing in and scissoring him. Feeling the first trickles of his come dripping down his thighs in a hot white trail.

Levi moaned and felt Eren slithering down the length of his body as he spread his legs open and watched Eren wrap his hands underneath his thighs before yanking him to his mouth. He let out a surprised squeak and held onto the sheets as Eren dip down to lick up the sticky white trail dripping out of his ass. His bottom lip curled between his teeth as Eren buried himself nose deep into his ass, moaning when Eren's tongue cleaned up the aftermath of his load finally spilling out by pushing in deeper and swirling the muscle along his sensitive walls.

Once Eren was finished and laid Levi back down on the mattress, he licked his lips and sat back on his heels, his mop of brown hair curling in all sorts of places. _Sex hair_.

"I'm hungry."

Levi laughed and threw a pillow at him, earning a devilish grin from the brunet. "Haven't you already eaten enough of my ass already?" 

Eren rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the bed. "Fuck off. I'm gonna make us something to eat." He muttered while grabbing his underwear off the floor and shoving them on.

Levi hummed and fell back onto the bed, listening to the sounds of the cars breezing down the road from outside before turning his head to catch Eren watching him from the stairs, his viridian eyes soft and caring. Levi raised a curious brow despite how much his face was flushing red and bit his lip. Trying his best not to have a heart attack with how fast his heart was beating as Eren continued to watch him as if he was the most precious thing in his life.

"W-what?" He asked, his voice breaking.

Eren blinked and shrugged his shoulders, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Nothing. Just thinking about how I was the one to pop your cherry."

Levi choked and sat up. "How'd you know that I was a virgin?!"

Eren chuckled and walked down the flight of stairs. "It's a secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has finally been finished! Do you know how many times I had to restrain myself from making this into just a dirty fuck? Uggghhhh the struggle was real you guys.
> 
> If you were wondering, this will be turned into a fanfic. So keep a look out on Tumblr if you follow me :)
> 
> *EDITED*

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short, but it was fun to write ;)) 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr: ererifanatic


End file.
